Dark New World
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: A young woman must find her mates before she is turned, bitoslash and AUness and possible Highlander grade sex.
1. Yadda yadda yadda You know the drill

OK here is the normal thing for me, for any of you that know my writing.  
I don't own Boy Meets World, never have never will,   
don't bother to sue,   
you'll only get the grand total of sixty-two dollars and 38 cents   
(but if your that desperate good luck trying to find me MUHAHAH!!!).   
Flames will be gutted and hung in the town square to be mocked.  
Question of the day, if I owned BMW,   
Would I tie them up and do VERY naughty things to them?  
Hmmmm lets see...  
HELL YEAH!!!!!!!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
"oh dear here she goes again...."   
"Is that you Bitchiemon?"  
"Yeah Aryah it is..."  
"Get back in your room with your dirty Gundam Wing books!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you wish you had Will and Rider in YOUR room."  
"Out now!!!!"  
"FINE BE LIKE THAT!!!"  
"I will now out, or no more dirty books for you!"  
"Shit, OK bye bye!"  
"Anyway now that, THAT is done with, on to the story and I own only my chars that I made.  
Love ya,  
Aryah 


	2. Chosen

******Chapter 1: Chosen...  
  
"They are beautiful." She whispered wistfully, as she watched them through the cafe window.  
"They're too young." Her companion said, letting the heat of the coffee soak into his hands.  
"Nonsense Kailen, they both are plenty old enough and you know it, and besides you promised that you would  
support me in whomever I choose." Then smiling kittenishly. "And look at them, they're healthy, beautiful, and  
perfect mirrors of each other, but with perfect minds and hearts for what we need." She watched them longingly as  
they made their way across the street, laughing about something despite the cold and snow, then pointing at the  
cafe and laughing some more.  
"Lyra, do you TRULY believe that they can handle being what I am and you will be?" Kailen asked as he  
watched them some more lightly scanning their minds, arching a brow at how difficult it was just to get a shadow  
of a thought out of them, let alone a real memory. ~How odd~ "Have you had a premonition? A vision? A lucid  
dream? Anything?" He questioned as they started throwing snow at one anther, several of the snowballs missing  
the target and ended up on the cafe window.  
"I know they seem rather childish but they really are wonderful, I've been watching them for weeks, reading parts  
of their memories, scanning their dreams." Lyra sipped her drink and looked at him with soft eyes. "I just feel such  
a deep connection with them and I haven't even really met them yet. Don't you feel it?"  
  
Kailen just smiled an nodded as she stood, he asked while putting his gloves back on. "Yes, and you've chosen  
them... As the fathers?"  
"I would pick nobody else as the father of my children," Lyra said as she slid on her fur lined coat, rubbing her  
cheek against the fluffy softness of it. "even though they aren't totally true with themselves yet." She started to take  
out her wallet just as they walked in.  
Kailen held up his hand as he paid for the drinks, "And I'm sure you can cure them of that little 'issue'?"  
"Of course." She said with a small laugh. "I wouldn't have them any other way BUT as they should be."  
"Well I trust you... Shall I tell the others then?" He held the door open for her.  
Taking a glance back at the two men as they made their orders. "Yeah, I've decided, and they're it." She said with  
a content smile as she stepped outside.  
"Which will you have first?" He asked hands behind his back as they walked.  
"The younger one, and he can help me bring in the older one." She said looking at the sky, letting the snow fall on  
her face.  
"I must admit, they are rather lovely to behold." Kailen said with a smirk.  
"Oh Kailen, do you want to have one for a bit?" She asked sincerely.  
"No, I have my pleasures." He said grinning  
"Oh yes, Sybelah and Benjimine..." She said knowingly, watching the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight  
smile. "Hey, has Andrew ever gotten over that issue?" Lyra asked regrettably.  
"Yes, I believe so; and if he hasn't, he hasn't shown any sign of displeasure. I'm sure you've noticed them getting  
on rather well." He said, hinting at the already known.  
"Oh indeed I have, but then who hasn't?" She added with a laugh, then took his arm. "Kailen lets go dance! I  
haven't been in ages! I want you to dress me like a goddess, and take me for a spin like you did when I was a  
child!"  
He laughed and nodded "We will Love, but some other time, lets first get you warm." He wrapped his arms around  
her and took her into an alley. "Ready?" He felt her nod in his chest, with that he took off for the flat they had been  
renting at The Drake Swiss Hotel. On the balcony they stood watching the streets below, the sun would rise in an  
hour and Kailen would go to his safe house and Lyra would sleep for a while and then go to work at her computer.   
"When will you start?" Kailen asked after Lyra ordered herself some food from room service.   
"Yeah and clam bisque. No I want a white wine with that you moron, you don't have red wines or blushes with  
white sea foods!" She slammed down the phone and rubbed her temples. "Uncultured idiots..." She looked at him  
and shrugged at the phone. "Sorry you were asking?"  
"When will you start?" He asked again.  
"Oh sometime after my 21st. birthday." She said with a smile. "I was thinking next Thursday." 


End file.
